


You're Bigger Than I Expected

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Thoughts, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early in Canon, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, patrick just really wants david and couldnt stop thinking about touching him, scene filler, set in pregnancy test episode 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 55: “You’re bigger than I expected.”





	You're Bigger Than I Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick presses David against the wall in the backroom of the store behind the curtain near the register. Patrick’s been thinking about pressing David against this wall numerous times before they ever got together. He imagined it just like this. The two of them desperate to feel the other, lips pressed together in searing kisses and tongues fucking into each others mouths wanting to taste _more._ Patrick imagined this so many times, feeling David pressed against him, his hands roaming his body from his neck down his torso or down his back and then hands grabbing his ass and pulling him closer.

Patrick touches David all over also, not able to stop it and also keeping with his thoughts, oh so many thoughts he’s had about touching David _everywhere_. Patrick runs his hands down David’s sides before slipping up under his sweater and feeling his warm skin. It feels like an electric current running through him as he touches his skin. He’s never felt this good before. 

Patrick runs his hands back down his back and down to his ass as he pulls him in closer, grinding his hardness against David’s. This isn’t slow, he knows it isn’t but he can’t help himself, he’s thought about this too many times. Patrick brings his hand around to cup at David’s hard length straining against his tight pants. He touches it, stroking it lightly through his pants, feeling it all completely for the first time. 

Patrick says, “You’re bigger than I expected.”

David removes his lips from where he was working on a small hickey at his collarbone. He looks into Patrick’s eyes and asks with a hint of worry to his tone, “Is that a bad thing?”

Patrick smirks at him and cups him harder, running his fingers over his length making David moan. He says, “Definitely not,” before closing the distance and kissing him hard on the lips.

Just then the bell above the door chimes and David curses under his breath. It happened so fast and now it’s ending too fast as David adjusts himself in his pants and kisses Patrick softly on the head before heading out to greet the customer.

Patrick hears Stevie’s voice so he calms himself quickly and readjusts as well before slipping back out onto the floor to join them where Stevie offers them her apartment. Patrick gets David to accept and he can’t wait to resume this later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
